


Illuminated

by Viintra



Series: Из сказок о любви и смерти [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viintra/pseuds/Viintra
Summary: Однажды Локи посетил Свартальвхейм, где ему рассказали сказку. Сказка, как водится, оказалась недоброй.





	

**Author's Note:**

> История написана ради красивостей в красивостях.  
> В тексте использованы стихи А.Ахматовой, К.Бальмонта, отрывок из «Белоснежки» Братьев Гримм, и строка из песни Hurts «Illuminated».

_We are all illuminated,_

_Lights are shining on our faces ....blinding._

 

На небе Свартальвхейма три луны, они движутся одна за другой, как жемчужины на нитке бус, такие же матово-прозрачные, отливающие перламутром. На рассвете луны бледнеют до льдистых белых ободков, но никогда не исчезают совсем, может, потому, что в этом мире дня как такого больше нет. Свартальвхейм умирает вот уже много тысячелетий: солнце отодвигается все дальше, превращаясь в красноватую звезду, одну из многих. Этот мир странной архитектуры и измененных ландшафтов когда-то очень давно был ярким и шумным, но эти времена прошли. Сейчас города периферии затягивает вязь лиан и высокой травы. Столица, огромная, как континент в каком-нибудь более юном мире, все больше напоминает покинутый сад. Лабиринт без входа и выхода.

Локи Одинсон считает Свартальвхейм одним из самых прекрасных мест на ветвях Игдрассиля. Он лежит на низком диване рядом с одним из князей правящей династии. Туа Фуан-та разливает черное вино в высокие кубки, его одеяния стекают на плиты пола маслянистыми золотыми лужами. Они перебрасываются фразами, как стеклянными шариками в деткой игре.

– Здесь мой покой навеки взят предчувствием беды.

– Сквозь тонкий лед еще сквозят вчерашние следы.

– Пойду в долины сна…

– Там падает луна с бездонной высоты…

– С вами эта игра грозит стать бесконечной, – Фуан-та смеется, подвески на гребнях, скалывающих волосы, позвякивают.

Локи вежливо улыбается и смотрит, как вторая луна Свартальвхейма – Альфалон восходит над шпилями дальних башен. Их диваны стоят в саду среди низких деревьев и кустов, их листва кажется синей, а цветы в ней белыми. Мозаика пола обрывается травой, потом снова блестит стеклом и камнем. Сейчас трудно сказать задумывалось ли так изначально. В темной траве фосфорной дымкой кружат светлячки, если приглядеться сквозь голубоватые сумерки, видно, как между ивовыми кринолинами двигаются павлины, бесшумно волоча за собой шлейфы радужных хвостов. Локи опускает ладонь, прижимает ее к плиткам, если замереть, то можно почувствовать слабый гул климатических установок, похожий на вибрацию металлических колец Ёрмунганда.

– Во многих мирах нас считают богами, – голос Фуан-та тих. – Но боги давно покинули наши миры. Знаете ли вы, мой принц, какая легенда пользуется самой большей популярностью на пирах и турнирах? Легенда о Рагнареке. На Мидгаре его называют Апокалипсисом, пишут о нем книги, снимают фильмы, строят теории, создают религии. Вам никогда не хотелось ответить на их молитвы?

– Никогда, – в вине легкий наркотик, Локи чувствует, как он растворяется в крови дрожью и сладостью. Он переводит взгляд на собеседника, у князя темно-коричневая кожа и светлые глаза, глубокие и пустые, – я не верю в _откровения_.

– Тогда пейте, второй принц Асгарда, может быть, вино – не путь к истине, но – открытие на пути к ней.

– Благодарю, но если я сделаю еще один глоток, я забуду, зачем я здесь, – Локи улыбается, смягчая отказ.

Фуан-та щелкает пальцами в притворной досаде:

– Я бы предпочел стихи обсуждению политических вопросов, но не могу отказать желанному гостю. Один Всеотец оказал мне честь, в этот раз послав обоих своих сыновей, видимо, он считает проблему серьезней, чем кажется мне. Итак, зачем Асгарду Фордант, разрушенный форпост на разрушенной дороге?

– Его можно восстановить.

– Его – да, но дорогу – нет. Никто в девяти мирах больше не помнит, как создавался Биврест, все что нам осталось – девять путей, девять лучей, на которых держатся корни Древа. Один хочет поиграть с забытой магией, увековечить себя как создателя новой Ветви?

– Я лишь передаю волю отца.

– Ниже Форданта, как говорят, только Хелль.

– Хелль – еще одна легенда, вроде Рагнарека, – Локи встает и проходит к колоннам, увитым прозрачными, словно фарфоровыми цветами. На небе медленно оплывает звездная метель, расплавленная свечением третьей луны – Сельвифель, которая только-только выныривает огромной китовой спиной, – я не знаю, зачем Одину Фордант, но он предлагает за него достойную цену.

– Я вижу, – Фуан-та беззвучно смеется, поднимаясь с места, – ведь он прислал вас, мой принц.

Локи молчит. Вечные сумерки Свартальвхейма учат полагаться на слух, вечные двусмысленности Свартальвхейма плетутся как кружево в руках Фригг. Пряжа – женская работа.

– Он тоже следует нитями Норн.

– Для нитей можно найти лучшее применение, – князь замирает за спиной Локи на расстоянии ладони, золотой водоворот ткани выплескивается на фиолетовое платье сына Одина, – мне бы хотелось зашить ваш красивый рот, мой принц, чтоб кровь и слезы смешались на моих пальцах. Мне бы хотелось научить вас слушать.

Дыхание Локи прерывается на секунду, он одергивает подол своих одежд:

– Вы переходите границы.

– Нет. Нет. Пока еще нет, – Фуан-та уходит в сторону темного провала арки, ведущей в коридоры дворца, его голос тает в воздухе, – позже я расскажу вам еще одну легенду о нитях и о судьбе.

 

В комнатах Локи тихо, на стенах светятся узоры из сплетающихся виноградных лоз. На полу россыпи подушек, расшитых алым и зеленым, на широком и низком подоконнике сидит Тор и играет в «Лабиринты» – головоломка похожая на «кошачью колыбель».

– Ты долго, – он встает и потягивается, – я уже успел переговорить со всей княжеской семейкой и половиной дворцовой знати. Редкостная скукота.

– Я веду переговоры, – Локи поджимает губы и подходит к столику с бокалами и кувшином. Тор перехватывает его руку:

– Сколько этой дряни ты уже выпил? – бесцеремонно разворачивает к себе, заглядывая в глаза.

Локи отвечает очень медленно, очень спокойно:

– Отпусти меня.

– Сейчас, – Тор пожимает плечами, крутит его, как куклу, заставляя почти упасть руками на столик, и уверенно принимается за крючки на его спине. Фиолетовое одеяние из жесткой ткани так плотно пригнано по фигуре, что его приходится практически вскрывать. От корсетных косточек на коже розовые тонкие полосы, Тор проводит по ним большими пальцами, чуть надавливая и растирая. Локи кусает высокий ворот, застывая всем телом, пока вся верхняя одежда не оказывается на полу.

– Фуан-та никогда не отдаст Фордант, мы здесь бесполезны, – Тор отшвыривает фиолетовый ворох ногой и садится на близстоящий диван, закидывая руки за голову, – с ним надо говорить либо с позиции силы, либо вообще никак.

– Тебя никто сюда не звал, – Локи выпрямляется, вытягивается в тонкий луч, поднимает подбородок. Он идет к купальне, перешагивая по дороге через ноги брата, спотыкается, конечно. Почти падает, отпрянув далеко в сторону. Тор сцепляет руки на затылке сильнее, глаза у него черные, или так кажется в полумраке.

– Завтра уедем домой.

– Нет. – Отрезает Локи. И не оборачивается. В бассейне Локи уходит под воду с головой, наверху потолок качается и дробится в серебристых блестках. Выныривает, откидываясь на каменный бортик. После жаркого солнечного Асгарда, воздух которого тяжелый и плотный даже зимой, здесь дышится легко, глаза не болят от света, магия искрит, словно с нее сняли оплетку. Он раскрывает ладонь, заставляя призрачные ленты танцевать между пальцами. Он прикасается к своим губам, прохладным и гладким, и вспоминает слова Фуан-та. Мысль, которая кружит все это время находит выход, ему жаль, что брат не слышал их разговор. Что первое сказал бы ему Локи, избавившись от нитей, запечатавших рот?

– Мне больно… брат, – шепот тонет в воде. Здесь так тихо. Локи думает, что мог остаться тут навсегда.

За стеной глухо звякает поднос, и Локи вздрагивает всем телом. Дымные ленты опадают пеплом.

 

Во дворце балы почти каждый день, но не ради высокого посольства, – это просто средство от увядания. Лекарство, которое уже не помогает. В бальных залах нет потолка, только гирлянды фонарей, свивающие причудливые узоры, тонкие муаровые полотнища вместо стен, колонны, колонны, огромные площади мозаичного пола. Танцующие следуют сложному ритму пульсирующей музыки, движения отточены веками практики. Это очень красиво и завораживающе странно, особенно, если смотреть с высоких галерей. Фуан-та рассматривает Локи неприлично долго, словно прикасаясь взглядом к каждой детали одежды: серый цвет верхнего платья, розовая кайма шлейфа, сотня жемчужных пуговиц от горла и вниз – мода Свартальвхейма не делает различий между полами. Мало кто из других миров рискует так одеваться, на чуть более крупной фигуре все это выглядело бы смешно. Локи тонок, как альв, ему идет.

– Я обещал вам сказку.

– В Асгарде сказки рассказывают детям на ночь, – Локи ведет ладонью по перилам балюстрады; зал внизу белый, словно выпавший снег, пары на нем – цветные всполохи северного сиянья, – чтоб им не снились кошмары.

– Детям? – князь тихо смеется, у него наркотически расширены зрачки, от него пахнет сладкой травой и дымом, – эта история тоже будет о ребенке, а еще о судьбе, любви и смерти.

Локи смотрит вниз, не отрываясь, от высоты кружится голова, сердце замедляет удары. Ему не страшно. Князь опускает ладонь рядом с рукой младшего сына Одина, их рукава касаются друг друга.

– Однажды в далеком царстве королева сидела в своей башне и вышивала на пяльцах из черного дерева. За окнами пела вьюга, и королева заслушалась ее голосов, уколола иглой палец и уронила за окно красную каплю крови. «Ах, – воскликнула королева, – как бы я хотела родить дочку белую как снег, с устами как кровь, с волосами как черное дерево!» – Фуан-та вздыхает и делает знак слугам, два кубка с вином возникают мгновенно.

Локи пьет, не чувствуя вкуса. Там внизу алый плащ Тора завивается с чьим-то белым платьем вишневым сиропом, кровью в молоке.

– Что было дальше?

Князь цокает языком, забавляясь и укоряя:

– Я учу вас слушать. Не перебивайте, иначе мне придется достать иглу и нить… Дальше, как водится, явились феи, пообещали, что дитя будет понимать язык зверей и птиц, и не боятся волшебства, кажется, было еще что-то про добрый нрав, но я не уверен. И вот дитя становилось старше, и не было похоже на других королевских детей. Королева достала зеркало, хотя кто-то говорит – прялку, ведь всем известно, что за судьбу отвечают Норны, а не амальгама. Она пропустила нить сквозь пальцы и веретено запело в ее руках: _Обойди весь белый свет, но спасенья больше нет. Твоей жизни вышел срок, на пороге Рагнарёк._ Король с Королевой, правда, любили свое дитя, такое прекрасное, такое не похожее на других детей, с кожей белой, как снег… Они дали ему отравленное яблоко, чтоб дитя уснуло до скончания времен. Положили в хрустальный гроб и отправили в пещеры цвергов на Краю мира. Я полагаю, и тогда и сейчас мир цвергов и Край мира – это Свартальвхейм. Но я могу ошибаться.

Локи разворачивается и идет к лестницам, надо извиниться, надо сказать, что закружилась голова, что вино опьянило слишком сильно, но он не может разомкнуть рта. Бесконечные ступени отзываются на удары каблуков: о-бой-ди-весь-бе-лый-свет. На последних – его встречает брат, улыбаясь немного встревожено и легко:

– Я так и знал, что эти тряпки тебя задушат, ты же белый, как…

– Снег, – шепчет Локи. Тор вскидывает голову, выглядывая Фуан-та, его глаза сужаются, и очертания тела словно становятся четче и тверже.

– Что этот старая тварь тебе наговорила? Если он только посмел…

– Потанцуй со мной.

И Тор снова смотрит растеряно и беспомощно, и подает руку, как руку подают дамам, а не младшим братьям. И все это так неправильно, неправильно уже несколько сотен лет. И выхода нет, и ненависть и страх, и страсть – все одно.

Они выходят в центр зала, перед ними расступаются: здесь ценят красоту, тонкие намеки, полутона. Локи отступает от брата, звенящая нить музыки уводит его дальше и дальше, пока чье-то плечо не вынуждает сделать разворот. Вскидываются руки, широкие рукава смешиваются струями чистых цветов. Его партнер с поклоном смешивается с змейкой танцующих, Локи кружит среди шелка и бархата, быстрее, быстрее. Жесткая рука ловит его за талию, на мгновение прижимая к горячему телу. Локи отклоняется назад, и Тор выпускает его, чтоб почти сразу подойти вплотную. Ладонь в ладонь, Тор раздвигает его пальцы своими, такого движения нет в этом танце, но Локи послушно сплетает их руки. Ему не хватает воздуха, одежда перетягивает грудь, вздохи частые и поверхностные, сердце колотится в ритме музыки. От Тора пахнет холодным предгрозовым воздухом.

– Зачем ты поехал за мной? – Их лица так близко, что дыхание одного оседает на губах другого.

– Заскучал. Такой ответ подойдет?

Локи качает головой в отрицании.

– Тогда не спрашивай, – Тор смотрит на него, как грозовые тучи могли бы смотреть на землю перед ливнем.

– Уезжай.

Они вновь расходятся, теперь Тор отступает назад, удерживая его пальцы, чтоб в последний момент дернуть рывком, опрокинуть на себя, прижать ладонь к щеке:

– Только с тобой.

Локи вырывается, он не сторонник публичных сцен, но темная острая злость застревает в горле обломками лезвий, если не выкашлять немедленно – захлебнешься собственной кровью. Он идет из зала быстрым летящим шагом, проскальзывая между танцующими. Тор найдет его, всегда находит. Когда старший сын Одина появляется в комнате, Локи его ждет, подходит к брату, берет за руки, опускает его ладони себе на талию:

– Думаешь, инцест разгонит твою скуку?

– Мне сейчас покраснеть? Запаниковать? Взять гейс воздержания? – Тор аккуратно вынимает круглые горошины пуговиц из петель серого платья. От него несет пряным запахом возбуждения и нехорошего веселья, – на мне твоих чар больше, чем на всех сокровищах Асгарда. Когда ты отца упрашивал отправить тебя торговаться за этот никому не нужный Фордант, ты же знал, что я поеду за тобой. И знал, что Свартальвхейм единственный мир, куда не дотягивается Хеймдалль. Что же сейчас…

– Тор, – Локи говорит, и голос сразу срывает в хрипотцу, – ты не понимаешь.

– Да куда мне? – Тор резко толкает его вперед, усаживает на подоконник, – твоими стараниями во всех известных мирах, стоит мне открыть рот и собеседник смотрит на меня так, словно увидел говорящий молот.

– Это уловка, это для тебя, – Локи пытается объяснить, но путается. На его разведенных бедрах жаркие тяжелые ладони, а тело колотит крупной дрожью, как от сильного холода. Он думает о перепаде температур и стекле.

– Вы с отцом и ваши уловки. Я пытался понять. Правда. К матери ходил, спрашивал. Она: «Слушай сердцем. Не думай о дурном», – Тор вжимается в Локи, стаскивает его платье с плеч, оставляя на локтях. Гладит его запрокинутое лицо, с мученически сведенными бровями, – но иногда не надо ничего слушать. Все твои «нет», «никогда», «может быть», «где-то», «когда-то» – бессмыслица. Потому что ты здесь.

Локи сглатывает, его лопатки упираются в ажурную решетку окна, ноги так сильно сжимают бедра Тора, что тому должно быть больно. Исчезнуть из этой комнаты – не сложно, на запястье руна райдо еще не успела истаять на коже. Но Локи облизывает пересохшие губы, и сам целует первым.

 

С Фуан-та Локи прощается утром; голубой воздух в дворцовом саде светел, над самой травой висит туман, невесомый, белый. В кустах шумят поливальные машины, тонко кричат павлины, шурша текучими хвостами. Князь сидит на скамеечке возле пруда, наблюдает, как медленно и плавно закрываются розетки ночных лотосов. Локи садится рядом и Фуан-та здоровается наклоном головы. Губы младшего принца Асгарда опухшие, мятые, темные, на открытой шее пятна синяков. Скрыть все это не составило бы труда, но Локи не видит сегодня смысла в недомолвках.

– Я не успел вчера закончить сказку, – задумчиво говорит Фуан-та, – впрочем, там не интересно: принц разбудил дитя поцелуем и они вернулись в королевство. И королевство утонуло в крови и огне. Там еще было про то, как король с королевой плясали на раскаленном железе, но я не уверен в точности ли так.

– Что находится в Хелль? – Локи раздумывает не кинуть ли в пруд камешек, чтобы полюбоваться на круги на воде, но ему лень выдумывать намеки. Он пустой, словно оболочка бумажного фонарика, раскрашенная бабочками и рунами.

– Там вечная ночь, – просто отвечает князь, – огромные рукотворные пещеры, заполненные красными и синими кристаллами. Молекулярная информационная система на основе синтетической ДНК, йоттобайты памяти, операционная скорость не поддается измерению в привычных мне терминах. Связует, насколько я могу полагать, Хеймдалль, Модсогнир, Сурт и другие системы междумирья.

– Ёрмунгард, Фернир?

– Да.

– Один знает?

– Мне ответить на первый или второй вопрос?

– Я задал только один.

– Вы озвучили только один, – Фуан-та выглядит усталым и старым, очень старым. Гладкая кожа трескается глиняной маской, – но – да, на оба вопроса – да. Оставайтесь, мой принц. Вам не нужно в Асгард, тамошнее солнце плохо сказывается на вашем внешнем виде.

– Я не могу, – Локи улыбается кривой сумасшедшей улыбкой, – сказка-то о судьбе, любви и смерти.

– Возвращайся, – Фуан-та отрывает от манжеты жемчужину и кидает в пруд, – возвращайся, когда норны доплетут эту нить. И не забудь захватить иглу.


End file.
